2266
Events *The underwent a refit both on the outside and the inside design some time after 2265. ( ) *Dr. Leonard McCoy replaced Dr. Mark Piper as ship's surgeon and Chief Medical Officer aboard the , some time after 2265. ( ; ) *Lieutenant Sulu transferred from staff physicist to helm officer aboard the USS Enterprise. (Sulu switched from his blue sciences division Starfleet uniform to a gold command division uniform, and for the remainder of Sulu's appearances in both the original series and animated series is at the helm.) ( ) *Lieutenant Uhura became chief communications officer and Janice Rand became the captain's yeoman on the USS Enterprise. Dave Bailey is promoted to Lieutenant and chief navigator despite some concerns about his lack of experience. ( ) *The UFP makes first contact with the First Federation after an encounter with Balok, commander of the flagship Fesarius. As an intercultural exchange, Dave Bailey transfers to serve on the vessel. ( ) *Due to a transporter malfunction, Captain James Kirk is temporarly split into a positive and a negative half. ( ) *On board the USS Enterprise, Dr. Leonard McCoy, in his quarters, kills the last M-113 creature as it was trying to kill Captain James T. Kirk. The M-113 creature had already killed four Enterprise crewmen. ( ) *The Antares is destroyed, with all hands on board perishing, when Charles Evans with psionic powers makes a baffle plate on the shield of the ship's energy pile "go away". ( ) *An accident aboard a Class J starship releases delta radiation, killing several Starfleet cadets, and severely injuring Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, confining him to a wheelchair. (There was subspace chatter about this for months prior to ) *Planet Psi 2000 disintegrates naturally, for its lifespan. ( ) *A Romulan ship crosses into Federation space and destroyed several Federation Outpost Stations, ending over a century of Romulan isolation. This incident came to be known as the Neutral Zone Incursion. ( ) *Famed archeologist Roger Korby is found alive on planet Exo III, where he discovered remains of ancient technology. However, it turns out Korby is actually an android duplicate. He perishes along with the other androids on the surface. ( ) *Dr. Simon Van Gelder is assigned to the Tantalus Penal Colony as associate director, serving on Tristan Adams' staff. (Prior to ) *Kodos the Executioner was discovered to still be alive, despite having been thought dead since 2246. While under surveillance of ''Enterprise'' Captain James Kirk, Kodos was accidentally killed by his daughter Lenore before formal charges could be brought against him for crimes committed on Tarsus IV. ( ) *A transport from Ingraham B to Deneva carried the deadly that caused mass insanity on Ingraham B in 2265. ( ) *The inhabitants of Acamar III established peace after generations of wars. An exception are the Gatherers, who will continue to be violent for a century. ( ) *The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Beratis", killed several women on Rigel IV. ( ) *The colonists of Janus VI created a detailed series of charts for the 22 levels of the mine. These charts would later prove useful in the search for the Horta in 2267. ( ) Notes *This was the second year of Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) Appendices Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:2266 es:2266 fr:2266 nl:2266 sv:2266